Mowgli Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
Third Harry Potter movie spoof, followed by the next five films Cast *Harry Potter: Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Ron Weasley: Princess Calla (The Adventures of Gummi Bears) *Hermione Granger: Cavin (The Adventures of Gummi Bears) *Albus Dumbledore: ??? *Minerva McGonagall: ??? *Severus Snape: Loki (The Avengers) *Rubeus Hagrid: Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Sybil Trelawney: ??? *Remus Lupin: Jack Skellington (The Nighmare before Christmas) *Madam Rosmerta: ??? *Cornelius Fudge: Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) *Filius Flitwick: ??? *Argus Filch: ??? *The Fat Lady: ??? *Sir Cadogan: ??? *Girl with Flowers: ??? *Mother in Portrait: Helen Parr (The Incredibles) *Baby in Portrait: Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) *Old Man in Portrait: Abraham Simpson (The Simpsons) *Female in Portrait: ??? *Peter Pettigrew: ??? *Walden Macnair: ??? *Angelina Johnson: Keesha (The Magic School Bus) *Dean Thomas: ??? *Fred Weasley: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon; Pikachu as extra) *George Weasley: Ritchie (Pokemon; Sparky as extra) *Ginny Weasley: Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) *Katie Bell: Phoebe (The Magic School Bus) *Lavender Brown: ??? *Neville Longbottom: Arnold Perlstein (The Magic School Bus) *Parvati Patil: ??? *Percy Weasley: ??? *Seamus Finnegan: ??? *Rionach O'Neal: ??? *Eloise Midgen: ??? *Cedric Diggory: Yamato "Matt" Ishida (Digimon Adventure) *Michael McManus: ??? *Draco Malfoy: Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Gregory Goyle: Montana Max (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Pansy Parkinson: ??? *Pike: ??? *Vincent Crabbe: ??? *Choir members: ??? *Arthur Weasley: ??? *Sirius Black: Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Molly Weasley: ??? *Bill Weasley: ??? *Charlie Weasley: ??? *Madam Rosmerta: ??? *Tom The Barman: Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Stan Shunpike: ??? *Ernie Prang: ??? *Leaky Cauldron Maid: ??? *Shrunken Head: ??? *Dementors: ??? *Witch: Senior Witch (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Wizard in the Leaky Cauldron: ??? *James Potter: Aladdin (Aladdin) *Lily Potter: Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Vernon Dursley: Harry Wormwood (Matilda) *Petunia Dursley: Ms. Wormwood (Matilda) *Dudley Dursley: Michael Wormwood (Matilda) *Marge Dursley: Aunt Sarah (Lady and the Tramp) *Dre Head: itself *Stag Patronus: Adult Bambi (Bambi) *Mrs Norris the Cat: Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) *Hedwig the Owl: Snowy Owl *Buckbeak the Hippogriff : ??? *Crookshanks the Cat: Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Crows at Hagrid's Hut: ??? *Scabbers the Rat: Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *Ripper the dog: Spike Bulldog (Tom and Jerry) *Trevor the toad: Bart JR. (The Simpsons: Bart VS. Australia) *Sirius Black's Animagus (dog): ??? *Werewolf: ??? *Painting of a hippopotamus: ??? *Painting of a caged monkey: King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Painting of a tiger: Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Painting of an elephant: Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) Trivia Gallery Jungle-book-mowgli-leading-men-of-disney-11012884-960-536.jpg|Mowgli as Harry Potter Aunt Sarah Full.jpg|Aunt Sarah as Aunt Marge Dursley B0237-jack-captain-jack-sparrow-herodroide.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow as Sirius Black Jerry-0.jpg|Jerry Mouse as Scabbers the Rat Taran Black Cauldron.png|Taran as Draco Malfoy Calla dw profile.png|Princess Calla as Hermione Granger Cavin in The Adventures of the Gummi Bears.jpg|Cavin as Ron Weasley Baloo in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Baloo as Hagrid Category:Harry Potter Movie-Spoof Category:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Fantasy Category:Mystery Category:Mystery Movie Spoofs